Deadly Echoes
| Image = 082DeadlyEchoes.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Laura Bailey as Vex'ahlia. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 13 | GnSNum = C1E82 | Airdate = 2017-01-19 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:48:33 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-82/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-82-deadly-echoes/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the thirteenth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina and their allies travel to the island that Raishan fled to, but to reach her they must find their way past numerous obstacles and undead threats. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The adventuring group of Vox Machina had been battling the Chroma Conclave, a collection of ancient chromatic dragons that had terrorized the Tal'Dorei countryside, ruined a number of the villages and cities, their leader, Thordak the Cinder King, lording over the capital city of Emon for a number of weeks at this point. "In order to prepare themselves for this battle, they've traversed the Planes and all across the world to acquire Vestiges of the Divergence, these powerful artifacts, and upon acquiring them and gathering allies, they made an assault with the help of these allies upon the city of Emon, defeated Thordak the Cinder King, and—after making an alliance with one of these Conclave members, Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, to aid them in this battle—they ended up battling Raishan as well, within Thordak's lair beneath the city. "Raishan nearly annihilated the entirety of the group Vox Machina, kept at bay only by them summoning one of their allies, J'mon Sa Ord, the powerful brass dragon and secret leader of the city of Ank'Harel, enough of a threat to push her away. Raishan took the corpse of Thordak—apparently via teleportation—as well as two of the eggs that remained in the lair, and vanished. "Upon wrestling their way outside of the lair itself, party came upon a number of allies who had fought their way to the center of the city, as well as Patrick's character Kerrek, who had brought a number of his ragtag adventurers from the city of Westruun to aid. Kerrek joined Machina in their return to Whitestone and has now agreed to aid them in their search for the current whereabouts of Raishan. "Through the use of some rather rapid ''Scry magic, and the dragon's spent capability to defend against it at the time, they found the location of Raishan, apparently a distant island to the far south in the Lucidian Ocean, one that once was the lair of Thordak before he was sealed, and before that, apparently, belonged to a necromancer named Opaash.'' "Machina then spent ... the day in Whitestone preparing to rest for coming conflict, giving chase to Raishan in hopes of stopping whatever her plans are before they come to fruition." Part I Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt (controlled by Taliesin and Marisha) * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (controlled by Laura and Liam) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Four flameskulls * Numerous undead, mostly skeletons and zombies Returning Appeared * Kerrek * Lady Kima of Vord * Raishan * Sun Tree (did not speak; used as transportation) * Thordak (corpse) * Allura Vysoren Mentioned * Shaun Gilmore * Opaash * Drake Thunderbrand Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: